


Answered Questions

by WordSmithBreaker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordSmithBreaker/pseuds/WordSmithBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko asks a question of a new Arrival and gets more than she bargained for when they respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answered Questions

"So, are you a boy or a girl?"  
  
  
I shuttered my optics, "I'm afraid I do not understand your question."  
  
  
The loud organic, Miko my memory banks supplied, gave me an odd look. In response I tilted my head.  
  
  
"Are you a boy, like Raf and Jack," she gestured towards the other two organics in the room, "or a girl like me."  
  
  
"I do not understand. What is the difference?"  
  
  
Miko sputtered, fumbling as she tried to explain the differences between the two terms. I could hear Ratchet groan and Bumblebee laugh.  
  
  
:Oh for Primus' sake.: Ratchet pinged me over our internal coms, : _They are a sexually dimorphic species Grim. Two sexes with two sets of sexual organs for reproduction._ :  
  
  
My optic ridges furrowed as I responded, : _You have not explained about our race?_ :  
  
  
: _We have been fighting a war Grimshot, we have not had the luxury of having the time to explain out physiology to the humans._ :  
  
  
"I am neither." I spoke up, cutting off Miko' faulty explanation of her species gender.  
  
  
"What do you mean neither? You have to be one or the other!"  
  
  
"Your confusion is normal. We Cybertronians do not have....sexes like you humans do. We have no need for it."  
  
  
"How do you not have a need for gender?" The small one, Raf, asked.  
  
  
"Sex." I corrected, "My understanding is that human gender is a sliding scale whereas sex is your reproductive organs."  
  
  
"Be weary with your wording Grimshot." A very noble and welcome voice cut in, "They are merely children."  
  
  
I quickly rose to my peds, bowing my helm in his direction, "Prime. I will do my best."  
  
  
"Wait, if you guys don't have sexes," the human known as Jack spoke up, "how do you, ya know, reproduce?"  
  
  
"Yeah." Miko folded her arms, "Where do little baby bots come from?"  
  
  
The base fell silent as I shared a look with Ratchet and Prime.  
  
  
: _You started this whole mess Grimshot. You might as well finish it._ : Ratchet stated.  
  
  
: _Prime?:_  
  
  
Prime vented air, : _While I would have liked for the humans to not to know particular facts about our people Grimshot, it appears that telling them is unavoidable at this point_.:  
  
  
I frowned, : _I was led to believe they were trusted allies_.:  
  
  
: _And they are._ : Prime interjected, : _But they are human and children._ :  
  
  
: _Forgiveness my Prime._ :  
  
  
"Ya know, it's rude to have private conversations while people are around." Miko spoke up, her face scrunched up in annoyance.  
  
  
"It matters not. You asked how," my processor whirred as it brought up the necessary phrasing, "little baby bots were made. In truth they are made, just like any machine. Their creators build their first frame together, usually with elements of their home city-state. For example," I swept my hands across my frame with its sleek curves and light build, "the light curves in my frame show that I hailed from Crystal city. Bumblebee's frame has elements of Tyger Pax and Praxius, which is famous for their sensory wings."  
  
  
"However, once the frame is built it is like a drone, not truly alive. What makes us alive is our sparks, souls in your language. They are what make us, us."  
  
  
"Where do sparks come from?" Raf asked, his voice lit up with enthusiasm for learning.  
  
  
"Multiple places. The All-Spark, the Matrix, sometimes they are found seeded on planets like gems. And they are sometimes made, in very rare cases."  
  
  
Ratchet groaned, Prime sighed and Bumblebee's cooling fans kicked on as Jack asked how sparks could be made.  
  
  
"That is an extremely personal and spiritual act between two partners. I am not at liberty to discuss it with you now."  
  
  
Teaching my have been my primary function but incurring Prime's ire was a fear felt deep in my spark. It was not something to be done over being expositional.   
  
  
"But you just said 'partners' and you guys look like boys and girls." Miko pursued her point like a turbo Fox after a rocket rabbit, "Why if you don't have boys and girls?"  
  
  
"It is an aesthetic preference. Our frames are built around our function. I was a teacher, which is why my frame is neither mech nor femme. Prime is a Prime, a spiritual and societal leader. He has a war frame but it is not as intimidating as other frames. Arcee uses a femme frame because she is a scout and the build allows her to move faster and quieter than a heavy mech build like Bulkhead."  
  
  
"So that means Bumblebee has a femme build?" Jack asked curiously.  
  
  
Ignoring Bumblebee's protests and outraged beeps, I shook my head.  
  
  
"Bumblebee's frame is a special case. He is in his third frame with mech armor. But his underframe is similar in build to a femme frame."  
  
  
"So you guys can just change frames whenever you want?"  
  
  
"That depends on the Spark Miko." Ratchet interjected, "Some sparks reach their adult frame and are happy with it, barring modifications. Other sparks like to change frames because they never fit just right. Transferring frames is easy, yes, but not without risks."  
  
  
I nodded, agreeing with Ratchet's point. The kids, seemingly satisfied or confused by the information, moved towards their couch and talked in voices that everyone pretended they couldn't hear.   
  
  
Ratchet returned to his station, Prime left to go meditate, Bumblebee was playing human games and I headed to my quarters. It had been a while since I had composed any stories.


End file.
